memory_alphafandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Звезден флот
Звездният флот е основната организация за космически изследвания и отбрана поддържана от Обединената Федерация на планетите. Водещите му функции включват разширяването познанията за галактиката и нейните обитатели, развитието на науката и технологиите, военната отбрана, и подпомагането на федерационната дипломация. При осъществяването на тези задачи Флотът разчита не само на своя личен състав, но също и на звездните си кораби и обширната мрежа от звездни бази и космически инсталации. Поради основния мандат на флота за изследване на дълбокия космос, персоналът на организацията е често излаган на контакт с култури и видове неизвестни до тогава на Федерацията. В такива случаи флотските офицери поемат ролята на нейни официални представители. Корабите на Звездния флот също се използват често като транспортно средство за посланици по време на техните мисии. (TNG: "Последният аванпост"; "Конспирация" ); (VOY: "Невинност"; "Празнотата" ); (TOS: ""Пътуване до Вавилон" ); (Стар Трек (2009)) История Ера на Обединената Земя (22 век)]] Преди 2161, Звездният флот е основната организация за космически изследвания и отбрана на Обединената Земя, от началото до средата на 22-ри век. Основният властови орган във флота се нарича Командване на Звездния флот или Агенция за космически проучвания на Обединената Земя (UESPA) и е разположен в град Сан Франциско, на Земята. (ENT: "Броукън Бау", "Тера Прайм" ) :Докато UESPA съществува още към 60-те години на 21-ви век (VOY: "Френфшип 1", предполага се че 'Звездният флот''' е основан към 30-те години на 22-ри век, тъй като Джонатан Арчър е обмислял да се присъедини към земната товарна служба няколко години преди основаването на флота, а през 2134 той завършва колежа. Звездният флот е съществувал към 2136, защото тогава Маргарет Мълин отказва да се омъжи за Арчър поради не желанието си да стане след време "вдовица на Звездния флот". (ENT: "Vox Sola", "Хоризонт", "Здрач") '' Основната цел на Звездния флот от зародиша му е да "...издирва нов живот и нови цивилизации," и "...смело да отиде там, където никой човек не е ходил преди." (Тази крилата фраза обикновено се преписва на Зефрам Кокран, изобретателя на уорп двигателя на Земята.) (ENT: "Броукън Бау") Сред задачите на част от персонала на флота е и близкото сътрудничество с Дипломатическия корпус на Обединената Земя. През 2153, поради Кзинди атаката на Земята и многоброините сражения, в които участва Ентърпрайз (NX-01) след изстрелването си през 2151, е решено че земните звездни кораби ще носят на борда си отряди от елитните военни части на Обединената Земя, т.нар. ВКОО. По тази начин са направени първите стъпки към обединяването на Звездния флот с военните сили и преминаването на задачите по изследване на космоса и отбрана под крилото на флота. (ENT: "Делфийският периметър") Сред основните проекти на Звездния флот е създаването на надежден двигател, които да осигурява високи скорости при пътуването в междузвездното пространство. Към 50-те години на 22-ри век Земята осъществява огромен напредък в усилията си да създаде уорп 5 двигател, въпреки обвиненията за липса на сътрудничество и намеса към вулканците. (ENT: "Броукън Бау") Ключови фигури от Звездния флот на Обединената Земя по това време са: * Адмирал Максуел Форест * Адмирал Даниел Ленард * Адмирал Гарднър * Командир Уилямс :Форест, Ленърд и Уилямс са кръстени на ДеФорест Кели, Ленърд Нимой и Уилям Шатнър. Член 14, раздел 31, от първоначалната Харта на Звездния флот на ОЗ позволява определни правила да се наршват при случаи на извънредна опасност. Тази норма дава възможност за създаването и действието на сенчестат организация известна като Отдел 31. Лейтенант Малкълм Рийд е вербуван от нея като младмичман. (ENT: "Бедствие" ); (DS9: "Инквизиция") :Лутър Слоун описва Отдел 31 като част от "оригиналната" Харта на Звездния флот, което навежда на предположение за съществуването на няколко харти и съответства с предполагаемото превръщане на 'Звездния флот''' на ОЗ в Звездния флот на ОФП при изменение на хартата. Джулиан Башир заявява, че Отдел 31 е останал скрит "повече от 300 години." Следователно Харта на Звездния флот на ОЗ трябва да е били създадена преди 2075. Това, обаче, противоречи на твърдението на капитан Арчър, че е обмислял да се присъедини към земната товарна служба няколко години преди основаването на флота, в "Хоризонт" .'' :Латинската фраза на флотския печат от ерата преди Федерацията е "Ad Astra Per Aspera" ("Към звездите през тръни"). То представлява изменена версия на мотото на НАСА "Per Aspera Ad Astra". Това е съвременното мото на щата Канзас. То може да е свързано ис мотото на кралските военновъздушни сили на Великобритания "Per Ardua Ad Astra" ("През трудности към звездите"). Ера на Федерацията След основаването на Федерацията през 2161 година, съобразно Хартата на Федерацията, Звездния флот заедно с изследователските и военни служби на всички планети членки се поставят под властта на ОФП. (DS9: "Инквизиция"); (ENT: "Арестувани", "Дивергенция") До края на 90-те години на 23-ти век част от дейностите на Звездния флот продължават, поне частично, да попадат под юрисдикцията на UESPA. Към средата на следващия век всички дейности се ръководят единствено от Командването на Звездния флот, което носи отговорност пред президента и Съвета на Федерацията. (TOS: "Чарли X", "Утре е вчера ");(Стар Трек IV: Пътуване към вкъщи)) :UESPA е спомената в началото на ''Оригиналният сериал, преди продуцентите окончателно да решат, че Ентърпрайз е подчинен на Звездния флот и ОФП. Името и присъства в Стар Трек: Ентърпрайз и напосветителната плоча на Ентърпрайз-B, атака също и на на печата на Звездния флот на ОЗ в "Демони", което навежда на заключението, че флота е подразделение на UESPA или обратното. За разлика от това агенцията не е спомента изобщо в Стар Трек: Следващото поколение. Връзката между двете организации не е точно дефинирана.'' :Не е ясно и защо новосформираната Федерация би се осланяла на толкова много от космическите агенции на Земята като основа на своя 'Звезден флот', имайки предвид превъзхождащите военни и изследователски ресурси на Вулкан, Андория и Телар. Поставяйки флота в ръцете на изглеждащия като най-слаб в технологично и военно отношени вид вероятно се постига баланс между останалите три сили, без която и да е от четирите да придобива значимо предимство над останалите. Според друго обяснение е че първоначално съответните планетарни ресурси са действали независимо от 'Звездния флот', каквато например е връзката между Европейската космическа агенция и държавите и членки. Независимо от причината към 23-ти век Земята се превръща във военния гръбнак на Федерацията. Въпреки че в някои отношения е с по-ниско ниво на технология Обединената Земя е водеща сила във Федерацията, например служи като столица, и има значително влияние, например защото за строителството на зведни кораби в Слънчевата система вероятно са използвани първоначално съществуващите съоръжения на UESPA и 'Звездния флот''' на ОЗ.'' Структура Пряката командна власт над Звездния флот е прерогатив на президента на Федерацията. (DS9: "Изгубеният рай"), ("Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна") В допълнение, Съветът на Федерацията, като законодателно тяло, често има пряко влияние над действията на флота и дори в отделни случаи издава заповеди до него. (TNG: ""Природна сила"; "Предателят") Ежедневните операции се ръководят от Командването на Звездния флот, оглавявано от висшестоящ офицер известен като главнокомандващият. (Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна) Главнокомандващ ият през 2293 г.]] Главнокомандващият ръководи операциите на цялата служба и докладва направо на президента на Федерацията. ("Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна") В края на 70-те години на 24-ти век позицията се заема от самия президент Джареш-Иньо. (DS9: "Изгубеният рай") Командване на Звездния флот Командването е върховния властови орган в рамките ма флота. То обедиянва в себе си ред висши длъжности, сред които Командир на Звездния флот, началник щаб и Началник операции на Звездния флот. ("Стар Трек III: В търсене на Спок"); ("Стар Трек IV: Пътуване към вкъщи"); ("Стар Трек V: Последната граница") :Точните функции на тези позиции не са ясни. Същото важи и за отношенията помежду им в рамките на командната власт. Секторни командвания Тези командвания ръководят операциите на Звездния флот в рамките на съответния сектор от пространството на Федерацията. Известни са поне двадесет и три секторни командвания. Секторните командири докладват на Командването на Звездния флот, а командващите офицери на кораби действащи в рамките на съответните сектори са им подчинени. (TNG: ""Power Play"; "Мярката за човек") Академия на Звездния флот Академията на Звездния флот е създадена и поддържана с цел обучение на офицери. В нея потенциалните офицери преминават през четири годишен редовен курс, по време на който получават възможно най-широката подготовка. Студентите в Академията са наричани флотски курсанти през 23-ти век и кадети през 24-ти век. Успешно завършилите обучението си получават офицерски чин. Агенции и отдели Командването на Звездния флот е подпомагано от множество агенции и отдели при ръководенето на дейността на организацията. Сред тях са: * Началник на военносъдебната част * Главен инспекторат * Поделение за разработка на пространствени рами * Администрация на Звездния флот * Поделение за напреднали технологии на Звездния флот * Бюро за информация на Звездния флот * Картография на Звездния флот * Инженерен корпус на Звездния флот * Изследователско поделение на Звездния флот * Разузнаване на Звездния флот ** Департамент на вътрешните работи * Командване по материалното снабдяване на Звездния флот * Медицински отдел на Звездния флот ** Медицинска академия на Звездния флот * Starfleet Mission Operations * Служба за оперативна подкрепа на Звездния флот * Оперативен отдел на на Звездния флот ** Административни операции * Отдел за орбитални операции на Звездния флот * Научно-изследователски отдел на Звездния флот * Корабостроителни операции на Звездния флот * Отдел по сигурността на Звездния флот * Научно поделение на Звездния флот * Астрография на Звездния флот * Тактически отдел на Звездния флот Личен състав Личният състав на Звездния флот е организиран в командна верига съобразно използваната система от военни звания и се дели на две големи групи: подофицери и офицери. Част от личния състав формално постъпва на длъжност като полага клетвата на Звездния флот. Офицери През 22-ри век Звездният флот е гражданска организация, която възприема редица особености на съществувалите по-рано военни сили на Земята, въпреки че основната ѝ задача е научно-изследователска. Поради това званията във флота произхождат от традициите на Кралският военноморски флот на Великобритания и Военноморски сили на САЩ. Офицерите функционират като командири и ръководители на дейностите по всички нива на службата. Най-висшите от тях носят т.нар флагмански(адмиралски) звания и служат на най-високото командно ниво. Тези звания в низходящ ред са: *Адмирал на флота *Адмирал *Вицеадмирал *Контраадмирал *Комодор/Контраадмирал, долна половина Секторните командири, директорът на Академията на Звездния флот, командирът на Звездния флот, началник щаба, началник операциите на Звездния флот и главнокомандващият са все офицери носещи адмиралски звания. ("Стар Трек III: В търсене на Спок"; TNG: "Ménage à Troi", "Първият дълг") Под флагманските(адмиралски) звания се подреждат останалите офицерски звания. Техните носители обикновено служат на полеви командни постове като например командващите офицери и старшия офицерски състав на звездни кораби. Тези звания в низходящ ред са: *Капитан *Командир *Младши командир *Лейтенант *Младши лейтенант *Мичман Завършилите Академията получават заповед за производство в чин мичман, най-ниското сред офицерските звания, а в хода на кариерата си са повишавани в по-високи чинове. Лекарите, които завършват Медицинска академия на Звездния флот, през 24-ти век, получават заповед за производство в чин младши лейтенант. Подофицери Тази част от личния състав служи под командването на офицерите, обикновено на борда на звездни кораби или други инсталации. Вместо офицерско обучение подофицерите преминават единствено през основно обучение за длъжността, която изпълняват. (VOY: "Good Shepherd", et al.) Най-ниския подофицерски чин е член на екипажа. Подофицерските звания в низходящ ред са: *Началник главен подофицер *Старши главен подофицер *Главен подофицер *Подофицер I клас *Подофицер II клас *Член на екипажа Униформи През 22-ри век всички офицери от Звездния флот носят по същество една и съща униформа с различни отличителни знаци за съответното звание и различни по цвят кантове за съответното отдел, като например Оперативния отдел и Отдела по сигурността. (ENT: "Броукън Бау") В основата си тази философия се запазва и през следващите два века като макар и на външен вид униформите да се променят те винаги са придружени със знак за ранга, а определени цветове по тях винаги показват към коя дивизия принадлежат носещите ги офицери или подофицери. Носенето на униформа на Звездния флот от личности, които не са част от състава му може да доведе до обвинение в извършване на престъпление. (DS9: ""Какавида") Раси представени в Звездния флот Звездният флот е организация изградена на мулти-расова основа и съставена от разумни видове представители на най-различни светове. За цялото си съществуване към него никога не имало изискване да включва в редиците си единствено хора и дори единствено представители на раси членуващи във Федерацията. (ENT: ""Броукън Бау"); (TNG: ""Гонитбата") През 2369 година, например на борда на USS Ентърпрайз-D служат 17 представителя на планети извън ОФП. (TNG: ""Гонитбата") В отделни случай Звездният флот допуска на служба дори представители на вражески раси, включително Уорф по време на войната между Федерацията и Клингонската империя от 2372 до 2373 година; имащия от части ромуланска кръв Саймън Тарсис и боргът Седма от девет . (DS9: ""Пътят на война"); (TNG: ""Военнополеви съд"); (VOY: "Скорпион, част II") Следните раси са представени в Звездния флот: * Расата на Абдон (DS9: ""Назначение") * Расата на извънземния офицер на USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701) "Стар Трек III: В търсене на Спок" * Расата на извънземния офицер на USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-D) (TNG: ""Денят на Дейта") * Расата на още един извънземен офицер на USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-D) (TNG: ""На теория") * Расата на извънземен доктор на USS Келвин "Стар Трек" * Расата на извънземния кормчиа на USS Oтносителност (VOY: ""Относителност") * Андорианци ("Стар Трек IV: Пътуване към вкъщи") * Андроиди, андроидът от тип-Сунг Дейта (TNG: ""Среща при Фарпойнт") * Расата на Аншлос К'Бентер "Стар Трек" * Aргозианци (DS9: ""Дакс") * Арктурианци ("Стар Трек: Филмът") * Аркенити ("Стар Трек IV: Пътуване към вкъщи") * Бажоранци (TNG: ""Мичман Ро") * Бензитиs (DS9: ""Корабът") * Бетазоиди (TNG: ""Среща при Фарпойнт") * Бетелгейзианци ("Стар Трек: Филмът") * Болианци (TNG: ""Конспирация" ) * Вулканци (TOS: ""Синдромът на имуността") * Делтанци ("Стар Трек: Филмът") * Денобуланци (ENT: "Броукън Бау") * Едозианци (TAS: ""Една от планетите ни липсва") * Елайзиаци (DS9: ""Мелора") * Ефрозианци ("Стар Трек IV: Пътуване към вкъщи") * Закдорни (TNG: ""Обединение I") * Залданци (TNG: ""Навършване на пълнолетие") * Заранити ("Стар Трек: Филмът") * Каитяни ("Стар Трек IV: Пътуване към вкъщи") * Клингонци (TNG: ""Среща при Фарпойнт") * К'нормианци ("Стар Трек: Филмът") * Мегазиоди ("Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна") * Расата на Нара (TNG: ""Окото на наблюдателя") * Напеанци (TNG: ""Окото на наблюдателя") Нара през 2370 г.]] * Расата на Пардшей ("Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна") * Пелиар Зел (TNG: ""Първият дълг") * Раандарити ("Стар Трек: Филмът") * Ромуланец/Човек, Саймън Тарсис (TNG: ""Военнополеви съд") * Саурианци ("Стар Трек: Филмът") * Теларити (DS9: ""Надигащият се апокалиспсис") * Тибуронианци (DS9: ""Корабът") * Тирелианци (TNG: "Звезден кораб мой") * Трили (DS9: ""Емисар") * Ференги (DS9: ""Сърце от камък") * Халийци (TNG: ""Акиел") * Хора (TOS: ""Клетката") * Расата на Уорн ("Стар Трек: Филмът") В допълнение редица представители на други раси формално не са част от Звездния флот, но често предоставят услуги и помощ. Така аркарианците извършват барионни прочиствания на звездните кораби на флота, а Бинарите подпомагат обновяването на корабните компютри. (TNG: "11001001", "Звезден кораб мой") Използват се и услугите на разумни, изскуствени и фотонни форми на живот като аварийните холограмех персонал, такива например са Аварийните медицински холограми. Ел-Аурианката Гайнън работи като барман на борда на USS Ентърпрайз-D, а талаксианеца Нийликс, окампата Кес, боргът Седма от девет и бруналианецът Ичеб служат като част от екипажа по време на пътешествието на USS Вояджър през квадранта Делта. (TNG: ""Детето"); (VOY: "Пазачът", "Скорпион, част II", "Несъвършенство") Алтернативни времеви линии и реалности * Расата на извънземния кадет от "Стар Трек" * Расата на извънземния комуникационен офицер на USS Ентърпрайз в "Стар Трек" * Расата на извънземния член на екипажа на USS Ентърпрайз в "Стар Трек" * Расата на извънземен кадет в торпедния отсек USS Ентърпрайз в "Стар Трек" * Кардасианци (TNG: ""Паралели") * Оринци "Стар Трек" * Расата на Кийнзър "Стар Трек" * Ктарианец/Човек, Наоми Уайлдман (VOY: ""Разбити") * Расата на Маделин от "Стар Трек" * Расата на 0718 "Пропадане в мрака" * Кзинди (ENT: ""Азати Прайм") Бази и съоръжения Освен щаб-квартирата на Земята, Звездният флот поддържа съоръжения в орбита на света столица на Федерацията и многобройни бази и инсталации, имащи най-разнообразни функции, из цялата територия на ОФП. Звездни бази на Земята - класически образец за някои от най-големите звездни бази.]] Звездните бази са пунктове за поддръжка на дейността на звездните кораби, за снабдяването им с необходими материали и предоставянето на съоръжения за отмора на екипажите им. Такива са създедени и експлоатирани от Звездния флот във всички сектори на федерационната територия. Обикновено базите се състоят от съоръжения изградени на повърхността и в орбита на планети. Орбиталните им части могат да имат най-различен размер - от сравнително малки космически станции до огромни космически докове далеч надвишаващи по своя размер и обем дори най-големите звездни кораби. В отделни случаи Звездния флот поддържа бази и извън територията на Федерацията. Най-известното съоръжение от такъв тип е космическа станция Дълбок космос 9. (DS9) Корабостроителници над едноименната равнина на Марс]] Звездния флот поддържа редица корабостроителници, които освен че изграждат неговите звездни кораби, проектират и подлагат на изпитания нови модели и типове космически съдове. Сред най-известните корабостроителници са: *Корабостроителниците Утопия Планиция, разположени в орбита около Марс. *Корабостроителниците на Сан Франциско, разположени в орбита около Земята. *Корабостроителниците на Бета Антарес, разположени в сектор Антарес. Бази за обучение Освен Академията, Звездния флот поддържа няколко други съоръжения и бази за обучението на офицери и подофицери. Сред тях са няколко филиала на Академията разположени в различни звездни ситеми, включително Академия на Звездния флот (Бета Аквила II), Академия на Звездния флот (Бета Урса Минор II) и Академия на Звездния флот (Пси Ипсилон III). (TNG: ""Окото на наблюдателя") Съществува и поне едно съоръжение за изпит и оценяване на кандидатите за обучение в Академията разположено на планетата Релва VII. (TNG: ""Навършване на пълнолетие") На Марс се намира Академията на Звездния флот за техническите служби, която провежда образователни курсове за подофицерския състав. (TNG: ""Окото на наблюдателя") Кораби Най-важният и видим актив на Звездния флот, освен личния му състав, са неговите космически кораби. Звездни кораби се подготвя за битка.]] Гръбнакът, благодарение на който Звездния флот осъществява своята дейност са ноговите звездни кораби. Тези космически съдове са способни да осигуряват всички необходими ресурси за постигането на основните цели на флота: изследването на Космоса, военната отбрана на Федерацията, превозването на необхофими материали и провизии и осигуряването на неотложна медицинска грижа. звездни кораби се подразделят на многобройни класове, някои от които имат многоцелево предназначение, а други са ограничени до осъществяването на конкретна задача. Най-известният кораб на Звездния флот от ерата на Обединената Земя е Ентърпрайз (NX-01). Това е първият кораб снабден с уорп 5 двигател и осъществил първи контакт с над тридесет непознати раси. The most famous ship of pre-Federation Starfleet was the . Под командването на капитан Джонатан Арчър, Ентърпрайз издига Земята до ранга на междузвездна сила след подпомагането на преговорите между вулканци и андорийци през 2152 година, спасяването на галактиката от Строителите на сфери и кзиндите през 2154 година, преоткриването на загубените учения на Сурак и предотвратяването на вулканско нашествие на Андория по-късно през същата година, оказаната помощ за извършването на преврат срещу авторитарния главен администратор на Вулкан В'Лас и съдействието за мирните преговори между андорийците и теларитите след поредица от атаки над двете раси в края на 2154 година. (ENT: "Броукън Бау", "Примирие", "Съдбоносен час", "Пробуждане", "Кир'Шара", "Вавилон едно ") Звездният флот на Обединената Земя построява също и кораба от клас NX Колумбия, изстрелян през 2154 година, а поне още два такива са планирани. (ENT: "Синът на Форчънет", "У дома", "Бедствие") От историческа гледна точка [[клас Конституция]] се нарежда сред най-значимите класове звездни кораби. Корабите на Звездния флот от този клас са предпочитани за фронтова служба през 23-ти век, проектирани са за дългосрочни изследователски мисии от по 5 земни години. Най-известният сред тях е USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701), командван от капитан Джеймс Т. Кърк, който изследва голям брой непознати цивилизации, планети и аномалии. (TOS; "Стар Трек: Филмът") Към края на 60-те и начлото на 70-те години на 23-ти век корабите от [[клас Конституция]] преминават през програма за цялостно обновление. Целият процес отнема 18 месеца работа, а завършеният релузтат по същество е нов кораб, с нови главниситеми, изграден върху скелета на стария. Тези модернизирани "Конституции" се явяват успешна мярка до изграждането на следващия клас модерни крайцери, който да заеме мястото им начело на изследването на галактиката. Поради това [[клас Конституция]] продължава да служи поне още двадесет години след обновяването си. Клас "Екселсиор" е първоначално проектиран и построен към началото на 80-те години на 23-ти век в Корабостроителниците на Сан Франциско, разположени в орбита около Земята. Очакванията насочени към прототипа на този клас, USS Екселсиор, са високи и той получава прозвището "Великият експеримент", тъй като е снабден с експериментален трансуорп двигател. ("Стар Трек III: В търсене на Спок") Опитите с двигателя се оказват неуспешни и прототипът остава поне до 2287 година в космически док, но въпреки това Звездният флот решава да въведе USS Екселсиор и неговия клас в действаща служба към 2390 година. През 2293 година, този клас кораби получава голяма известност след като върху него преминава наследството на корабите с име Ентърпрайз. С изстрелването на USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-B) се отварят вратите за превръщането на Екселсиор в един от най-широко използваните класове звездни кораби в историята на Звездния флот и в модел продължил своята действаща служба чак до последните десетилетия на 24-ти век. ("Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна"; ("Стар Трек VII: Космически поколения"; TNG: ""Среща при Фарпойнт"; VOY: ""Endgame") Към средата на 24-ти век класове като "Екселсиор" и "Амбасадор" са постепенно заменени като водещи фронтови кораби от новия клас "Галакси". Проектиран и създаден във Флотските корабостроителниците Утопия Планиция, този клас е в много отношения най-усъвършенствания модел звездни кораби в историята на флота. (TNG: "Самотен сред нас", "Зараза") Като размер корабите "Галакси" също заемат челното място сред звездолетите на Федерацията, а славата на изследователските и отбранителните им способности се разпростира дори извън нейните предели. Най-известният и разпознаваем звезден кораб от този клас е USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-D), командван от капитан Жан-Люк Пикар. (TNG) Продължаващото развитие в технологиите и проектирането на звездни кораби, както и новите предизвикателства пред Звездния флот довеждат до въвеждането в експлоатация в началото на 70-те години на 24-ти век на новия клас "Суверен", който притежава редица новости в оръжейните технологии, уорп двигателите и процесорната мощ на главния си компютър. Най-известният звезден кораб от този клас е USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-E), отново командван от капитан Жан-Люк Пикар. ("Стар Трек VIII: Първи контакт"; "Стар Трек IX: Бунтът"; "Стар Трек X: Възмездието") Клас "Интрепид" е друг известен модел звездни кораби, който се подрежда по време на създаването си между класовете "Галакси" и "Суверен". Макар и да не се нареждат сред най-големите като размер звездолети, корабите от този клас далеч надхвърлят очакванията на Звездния флот след като най-ивестният им представител, USS Вояджър, е захвърлен на 70000 светлинни години от територията на Федерацията. Под командването на капитан Катрин Джейнуей той успява да се пребори с многобройни предизвикателства и опасност, за да върне след седем годишно пътуване екипажа си у дома, през 2378 година. През цялото това време Вояджър няма достъп до никакви материали и провизии, които Звездният флот обикновено осигурява за поддръжката на своите звездни кораби. (VOY) Други значими класове звездни кораби са "Небюла", "Акира", "Дефаянт", "Прометей" и т.н. Последните три класа са особени с това, че са проектирани най-вече с военна и отбранителна цел. В тази насока особен по своите функции е също клас "Олимпик", който е замислен да служи като мобилен медицински център в извънредни ситуации. Характерно за корабите на Звездния флот е, че разполагат с навигационни светлинни - червени от лявата страна и зелени от дясната. Други кораби Освен със своите звездни кораби, флотът разполага и с други по-малки космически съдове. Сред тях са няколко вида совалки, които обикновено са използвани за превозване на персонал на сравнително малки разстояния като такива от звезден кораб разположен в орбита на планета до нейната повърхност. Совалките на Звездния флот от 23-ти и 24-ти век разполагат с ограничени уорп възможности, позволязващи превоз на разстояния от няколко светлинни години. Времеви кораби Времеви интервенции, осъществени от кораби на Звездния флот принадлежащи на 29-ти век, в 24-ти век дават ограничена информация за възможностите на класовете кораби от това време. Поради задачата им да охраняват и съхраняват времевата линия тези кораби имат способността редовно да пътуват през времето. Известните класове времеви кораби са "Уелс" и "Иън". Общи заповеди и наредби Организацията на флота е изградена върху набор от правила известни като Общи заповеди и наредби на Звездния флот. Те ръководят всяка подробност и част от дейността на флота и покриват всички считани за възможни ситуации, в които персоналът му може да изпадне - от етикеция до случаите на първи контакт с непознати раси. . Най-важната сред тези правила носи названието Обща заповед номер 1, но е по-известна като Главната директива. Не всички общи и заповеди и наредби са предназначени за всеобщо достояние. Поне една, позната като директива "Омега" , е пазена в строга секретност и е известна единствено на офицерите с капитански и адмиралски чин. Това е необходимо поради чувствителността на проблемите свързани с обекта на директивата. (VOY: ""Директивата "Омега"") Приложения Свързани теми * Звания в Звездния флот * Персонал на Звездния флот * Униформи на Звездния флот * Капитани от Звездния флот * Флагмански офицери от Звездния флот * Звездни кораби на Федерацията * Класове звездни кораби на Федерацията * Совалки на Федерацията * Класове совалки на Федерацията * Морски патрул на Федерацията * Търговски флот * Управление полетите на Звездния флот * Изпитателна програма NX * Персонал на Звездния флот (22-ри век) * Кораби на Звездния флот на Обединената Земя * Отличителни знаци в Звездния флот Военна организация До каква степен Звездният флот може да бъде считан за военна организация е все още нерешен въпрос. Никълъс Мейър отбелязва за милитаризма във флота, че: "Той съществува до известна степен в Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал, но Джийн Родънбери твърдо настояваше, че 'Звездният флот''' не е военна или милитаристична операция .... Аз считах, че той е поне толкова милитаристичен, колкото Бреговата охрана." (аудио коментар, [[Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна (Специално издание)|Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна'' (Специално издание)]] DVD) Мейър пише за тези идеологически различия също в автобиографичната си книга The View from the Bridge - Memories of Star Trek and a Life in Hollywood. В нея той напомня: "Родънбери подчертаваше, че 'Звездният флот''' не е военна организация, а нещо сходно с Бреговата охрана. Очевидността на този абсурд ме порази, защото какво бяха приключенията на Кърк ако не вид "дипломация на канонерките", в която Федерацията (считай Америка, считай англо-саксонците) са винаги прави, а извънземните са –съобразно гнусната фраза на Киплинг–'по-нисши породи'? Да, на думи имаше и участие на малцинството, но ясно беше кой кара лодката." (''The View from the Bridge - Memories of Star Trek and a Life in Hollywood, hardcover ed., p. 81) По друг повод, Мейър отбелязва, че след Стар Трек II: Гневът на Хан (на който Мейър е режисьор), Стар Трек продукциите в по-голяма степен подчертават военния аспект на Звездният флот от Стар Трек: Оригиналният сериал. (аудио коментар, ''Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна'' (Специално издание) DVD) Сред тези, които са се чувствали неудобно от това, че Звездният флот е изобразяван по милитаристичен начин е бил не само Родънбери, но и актрисата играеща Ухура Нишел Никълс. В своята книга Beyond Uhura (hardcover ed., p. 248), тя заявява, "Изобразяването на 'Звездният флот''' като военна организация вървеше срещу всичко, зад което стоеше Стар Трек.... В един момент аз трябваше твърдо, но по тактичен начин, да напомня на Мейър и Харви Бенет, че Звездният флот е философски наследник на НАСА, а не на Военновъздушните сили." Според един ред в сценария на Стар Трек VI: Неоткритата страна, който обаче не присъства на екран, 'Звездният флот''' е под граждански контрол, така че определени междузвездни решения(например дали да се помогме на Клингонската империя да избегне икономически колапс или умишлено да и се пречи, така че евентуално да се подчини на Звездния флот) са изцяло политически, а не военни. Роналд Д. Мур коментира: "Винаги съм считал, че 'Звездният флот''' е военната/изследователската/научната ръка на ОФП." AOLchat. Ronald D. Moore,1997 Все пак за Федерацията никога не е било показвано или дори споменавано, че притежава някаква редовна и постоянна армия. Капитан Пикар дори изрично казва: "Звездният флот не е военна организация, неговата цел е изследователска." Що се касае до намесатана на Началник на военносъдебната част в гражданското дело на Ричард Башир, Мур казва, "Звездният флот е повече от просто военна структура и изглежда, че притежава полицейски и/или съдебни функции. " Сценаристите Роберто Орси, Алекс Курцман и Деймън Линделоф разглеждат темата за милитаризацията на флота в "Пропадане в мрака"). "След станалото с Вулкан, след като Земята е атакувана, дали в Звездният флот ще си кажат: "добре, отървахме се, обратно към изследването на космоса?". Или ще кажат, че трябва да се подготвят в случай, че тези събития се повторят отново. Как би изглеждал един по-военизиран Звезден флот? В края на краищата, историята би била за това и за душата на Звездния флот."http://www.startrek.com/article/exclusive-interview-damon-lindelof Размер Що се касае до броя на звездните кораби в 'Звездния флот''' към 70-те години на 24-ти век Мур коментира: "Не бих се изненадал ако ''Звездният флот има някъде около 30000 кораба." AOLchat. Ronald D. Moore, 1997 Той основава това свое заявление на факта, че USS Худ носи регистрационен номер NCC-42296, а USS Вояджър носи номер NCC-74656. По време на операция Завръщане, 'Звездният флот''' прави опит да предотврати свалянето на минното поле, което би позволило на Доминиона да докара като подкрепления 2800 кораба от квадрант Гама и да си осигури по този начин пълна победа. Следователно тъй като по това време на войната силите са относително изравнени, действителния размер на силите на Доминиона в цялата галактика вероятно значително надхвърля силите на Звездния флот. Доктор Цимерман твърди, че в Звездния флот е имало 675 активни АМХ Модел I програми преди да бъде наредено свалянето им от служба по време на Войната с Доминиона. Външни препратки *Звездният флот в startrek.com (английски) *Звездният флот в Мемори Бета (английски) *Звездният флот в Уикипедия (български) *Звездният флот в Уикипедия (английски) zh-cn:星际舰队 cs:Hvězdná flotila de:Sternenflotte en:Starfleet es:Flota Estelar fr:Starfleet it:Flotta Stellare ja:宇宙艦隊 nl:Starfleet pl:Gwiezdna Flota pt:Frota Estelar ru:Звёздный флот sr:Звјездана флота sv:Stjärnflottan Категория:Звезден флот Категория:Агенции Категория:Военни организации